Deadpool Goes to Disneyland (Video Game)
Deadpool has heard news that Disney has bought 20th Century Fox, so he goes to Disneyland to become a Disney character along with his fellow Marvel heroes, only to hear it is secretly being attacked by the Enchantress and her army of villains, so Deadpool goes to prove he is Disney material so he can stop Enchantress. Characters: *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Drake Bell) - the main protagonist of the game, he wants to become a Disney character like other Disney characters like Ariel, Moana, Tiana, Miguel, and other Disney characters want to follow their own dreams. He is the only playable in the game Non-Playables: *Weasel (Alexander Polinsky) - gives Wade some missions in Disneyland *Mickey Mouse (Chris Diamantopoulos) - also gives Wade some missions in Disneyland Bosses and Mini-Bosses: Act 1: Main Street, U.S.A.: *Arnim Zola (Rene Auberjoinis) - the mini-boss of the First Level: "Disneyland Railroad" *Doughboy (Dee Bradley Baker) - the mini-boss of the Second Level: "Horseless Carriage" *Baron Van Strucker (Jim Cummings) - the mini-boss of the Third Level: "Fire Engine" *Madame Hydra (Adriene Barbeau) - the mini-boss of the Fourth Level: "Horse-Drawn Carriages" *Dreadnaut (Richard McGonagle) - the mini-boss of the Fifth Level: "Omnibus" *Baron Zemo (Oded Ferr) - the mini-boss of the Sixth Level: "Disney Gallery" *Silvermane (Dwight Schultz) - the mini-boss of the Seventh Level: "The Disneyland Story presenting Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln" *Red Skull (James Remar) and Dr. Bong (Richard McGonagle) - the bosses of the Eighth Level: "Main Street Cinema" Act 2: Adventureland *Klaw (Jeff Bennett) - the mini-boss of the Ninth Level: "Enchanted Tiki Room" *White Wolf (Andre Soliguizzo) - the mini-boss of the Tenth Level: "Jungle Cruise" *Man-Ape (David Oylewo) - the mini-boss of the Eleventh Level: "Indiana Jones Adventure" *Erik Killmonger (Kieth Ferguson) - the boss of the Twelfth Level: "Tarzan's Treehouse" Act 3: New Orleans Square *Mordo (Paul St. Peter) - the mini-boss of the Thirteenth Level: "Pirates of the Caribbean" *Dormamu (Andre Braugher) - the mini-boss of the Fourteenth Level: "Disneylands Railroad" *Brother Voodoo (Greg Eagles) - the boss of the Fifteenth Level: "Haunted Mansion Holiday" Act 4: Critter Country *Arcade (Alexander Polinsky) - the mini-boss of the Sixteenth Level: "Splash Mountain" *Impossible Man (Jeff Bennett) - the boss of the Seventeenth Level: "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Act 5: Frontierland *Graviton (Dave B. Mitchell) - the mini-boss of the Eighteenth Level: "The Golden Horseshoe Stage" *Whirlwind (Maurice LaMarche) - the mini-boss of the Nineteenth Level: "Frontierland Shootin' Exposition" *Moonstone (Grey Griffin) - the mini-boss of the Twentieth Level: "Mark Twain Riverboat" *Bi-Beast (Kieth Ferguson) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-First Level: "Sailing Ship Columbia" *Griffin (Darren Norris) - the boss of the Twenty-Second Level: "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" Act 6: Fantasyland *Ymir (Frank Welker) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-Third Level: "Royal Hall" *Surtur (Frank Welker) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-Fourth Level: "Royal Theatre" *Loki (Jason Issacs) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-Fifth Level: "Pinocchio's Daring Journey" *Wrecker (John DiMaggio) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-Sixth Level: "Snow White's Scary Adventures" *Maliketh (Daniel Wu) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-Seventh Level: "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique" *Kurse (Greg Berger) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-Eighth Level: "Sleeping Beauty Castle Walkthrough" *Fin Fang Foom (Matthew Yang King) - the mini-boss of the Twenty-Ninth Level: "King Arthur Carrousel" *Ringmaster (Piotr Michael) - the mini-boss of the Thirtieth Level: "Casey Jr. Circus Train" *M.O.D.O.K. (Corey Burton) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-First Level: "Dumbo the Flying Elephant" *Toad (Jeff Bennett) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Second Level: "Mr. Toad's Wild Ride" *Grim Reaper (Stacey Keach) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Third Level: "Peter Pan's Flight" *Living Lazer (Townsend Coleman) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Fourth Level: "Mad Tea Party" *Dreadknight (Greg Ellis) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Fifth Level: "Alice in Wonderland" *Green Goblin (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Sixth Level: "Pixie Hollow" *Blizzard (Darren Norris) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Seventh Level: "Matterhorn Bobsleds" *Black Knight (David Tennant) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Eighth Level: "Storybook Land Canal Boats" *Dr. Octopus (Corey Burton) - the mini-boss of the Thirty-Ninth Level: "It's a Small World" *Amora the Enchantress (Claudia Black) - the main antagonist of the game, a witch from Asgard, whose goal is to control the worlds heroes to locate the Reality Stone hidden in Disneyland, she recruits an army of super villains and secretly hire them into Disneyland, with help from her allies, Griffin, Impossible Man, Brother Voodoo, Killmonger, Red Skull and Dr. Bong. She is the boss of The Fortieth Level: "Fantasyland Theatre". After she was defeated, it turns out that U.S. Agent was the true mastermind behind her Act 7: Mickey's Toontown *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Kieth Szrabajka) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Forty-First Level: "Disneylands Railroad" *Thor (Darin DePaul) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Forty-Second Level: "Goofy's Playhouse" *Harvey Nicholas/Nova (Dave B. Mitchell) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Forty-Third Level: "Donald's Boat" *Luke Cage (Michael Leon Wooley) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Forty-Fourth Level: "Gadget's Go Coaster" *Hank Pym/Ant-Man (Peter MacNichol) and Janet Pym/Wasp (Andrea Baker) - mind-controlled mini-bosses in the Forty-Fifth Level: "Chip 'n Dale Treehouse" *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Xander Berkley) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Forty-Sixth Level: "Mickey's House and Meet Mickey" *T'Challa/Black Panther (Kevin Michael Richardson) and Ororo Munroe/Storm (Gabrielle Union) - mind-controlled mini-bosses in the Forty-Seventh Level: "Minnie's House" *Ronan the Accuser (David Sobolov) - the mini-boss of the Forty-Eighth Level: "Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin", he was sent by the Kree to attack the Skrulls, because they were infiltrating the Earth Final Act: Tomorrowland *Bruce Banner/Hulk (Marc Thompson/Fred Tatasciore) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Forty-Ninth Level: "Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage" *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Jason Marsden) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fiftieth Level: "Disneyland Monorail" *Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Bruce Greenwood) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fifty-First Level: "Autopia" *James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Steven Blum) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fifty-Second Level: "Disneyland Railroad" *Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel (Michelle Trachenberg) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fifty-Third Level: "Star Wars Launch Pad" *Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird (Danielle Pananbaker) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fifty-Fourth Level: "Hyperspace Mountain" *Nick Fury (Mark Harmon) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fifty-Fifth Level: "Tomorrowland Theater" *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer (Yuri Lowenthal) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fifty-Sixth Level: "Star Tours - The Adventure Continues" *Steve Rogers/Captain America (Rino Romano) - mind-controlled mini-boss in the Fifty-Seventh Level: "Astro Orbiter" *Super-Skrull/John Walker/U.S. Agent (Patrick Warburton/Manu Bennett) - As John Walker (in the alias of U.S. Agent), he is a beloved hero, who has the same abilities as Captain America, and is best known for his heroism in the Civil War, when he was stopping a bombing from hurting innocent people, he made fast friends with Deadpool, as they work together to stop Enchantress. For most of the time he was posing as a hero, until it was revealed that he was actually Super-Skrull, who only orchestrated the bombing just so he would take advantage of some good publicity, he was revealed as the true main antagonist after Enchantress was defeated when he double crossed Deadpool at a Base of Operation, Edelweiss Snacks, where when he congratulate Wade for his success in stopping Enchantress, he secretly slipped poison in his drink, and then knock him out with his shield. With a Spider to mind control heroes to find him the Reality Stone, he makes it his goal to to recreate the Skrull Army. The final boss in the Fifty-Eighth and Final Level: "Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters". Plot: ??? Base of Operations (Disney Dining): Main Street, U.S.A.: *Carnation Cafe *Gibson Girl Ice Cream Parlor *Refreshment Corner *Market House *Plaza Inn *Jolly Holiday Bakery Cafe Adventureland: *Tiki Juice Bar *Aladdin's Oasis *Bengal Barbecue New Orleans Square: *Royal Street Veranda *Blue Bayou Restaurant *Cafe Orleans *French Market Restaurant Critter County: *Harbour Gallery *Hungry Bear Restaurant Frontierland: *River Belle Terrace *Stage Door Cafe *The Golden Horseshoe *Rancho del Zocalo Restaurante *Ship to Shore Marketplace Fantasyland: *Maurice's Treats *Village Haus Restaurant *Troubadour Tavern *Edelweiss Snacks Mickey's Toontown: *Toontown Dining Tomorrowland: *Galactic Grill *The Spirit of Refreshment *Redd Rockett's Pizza Port Trivia: *The game is Rated M for mature. *The game is similar to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance and X-Men Legends. Category:Sierra Entertainment Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Video Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 5